


Even You Got Too Old To Die Young

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Papa Bruce, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: You have a pretty serious dilemma that needs the constance of Bruce.





	Even You Got Too Old To Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Disected this out of my other work [I'm Pretty Sure Bruce Wayne Would Do That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125863) fyi... just because i feel like it didnt really fit there, also, i feel like it got slept on lol
> 
> the original summary of this was:  
My mom watched Batman V Superman and alfred got called old by bruce then bruce got called old back, and what he said exactly is the premise so now, here we are.

"Will you be doing this forever, Bruce?"

The said Bruce nearly choked on his drink and hissed at the lights being opened, "Keep them closed. I may just go blind."

He took another swig of his alcohol, feeling it doing its job. His head felt lighter, body felt hotter, and chest felt number. "And aren't I _master Wayne,_ Alfred?"

The old man scoffed.

Alfred attended to Bruce's wound and finished the last of the stitches on his chest. He slapped a bandage on him, causing the injured man to whine.

"How about _calling_ her, **master** Wayne?"

Bruce huffed, "She's busy."

Alfred chuckled dryly, "And I'd _very_ much like to cuss you out."

"I wouldn't mind, to be honest." he chuckled in reply.

Alfred glared, debating for a moment. From where he and Bruce were seated, Alfred stood. He ended up huffing and placing his hands on his hips in frustration. Alfred forced his hand on the man's chest. Bruce groaned, "Low blow, Alfred."

"Call her." Alfred picked Bruce's phone from the coffee table in front of him and droped it on his chest.

Bruce gave a grunt at the impact and watched the man walk away.

He didn't want to, he didn't plan to, but the universe had other plans for lo and behold, his phone rang and your name flashed on screen.

"If you hang up, consider yourself a dead man."

Bruce gave a sigh.

With a sharp inhale, he pressed the green icon, "Hi."

He whined and pulled the phone away due to the shriek on the other line.

"Mmmhmm, yeah. I'm fine honey. Yeah. No-- no, you don't have leave the gathering." he sighed. "You're coming over, okay..."

"Literally, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" the woman in a caution red dress whined breathlessly as she wiped Bruce's face. "If you want to be shot, just ask me; I'll gladly get my father's shotgun."

The woman Alfred was always pleased to have pull on Bruce's ear was the woman he'd been seeing for eight years. It was weird to say they were boyfriend-girlfriend, because I mean, she was basically Damian's mother. She watched the kids graduate and cried everytime she did, mind you. She and Bruce did all the bickering and telling off an old married couple did, and the kids literally called her mother. She lived with them and did all the domestic things you could think of, but they just weren't... _legal-official,_ I guess, to put into simple terms.

Not that either of them didn't want to marry and make it legal-official, it's really more that everything was just, how do I describe it, _too hectic_ to plan a wedding.

She leaned down, her low cut dress leaving nothing much to the imagination, giving the man she was nursing a full, front row view of the ladies hanging out. Bruce shamelessly averted his attention and cocked a brow. The woman placed a band-aid on the man's upper brow and then gave his cheek a light slap, "Eyes up here, bucko."

Bruce gave a face and placed a hand on the assaulted cheek. He reached out in an attempt to pull her close to him by her hips but she only groaned and swat his hands away, "I'm sure you have a death sentence."

He grumbled, "Why'd you have to dress up like that then?"

The woman's brows raised at the comment. Her sharp featured face projected an angry look that would make any man, or woman at that, run for the hills and hide. Bruce gulped.

"Well," she snarled, "if a certain man I knew had a single decent bone in his whipped body, he'd have the brain to remember a certain woman in his life, who had a relationship with him of the long term relationship variety, had a gala she had to attend to and was so excited he'd agreed, she even dressed up for that man. But _noooo,_ instead he had to stand her up and she in turn had to make small talk with morons throughout the night." She scoffed and crossed her arms, "The worst part is, the men at the gala were just as indecent as he was."

Bruce clenched his jaw tightly at that and shuffled in his place, _"Names."_

The woman chuckled dryly. "If you wanted to be all hunky-dory and a cute little, protective boy toy, you would've been there with me."

Bruce's face soured up, "There was a bomb in an orphanage, courtesy of your favorite clown."

She rolled her eyes and started pacing the room, _"Oh, poor little orphans."_

Bruce grunt. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but I think that's what made it all the kore frustrating. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Darling..."

She laughed lowly, turning away from the man that made her blood boil, "I'm not saying you shouldn't have gone, I'm just saying," she turned to him and threw a look like daggers, "you could've called. I literally had to assault your phone with a thousand rings before Alfred answered for you to tell me how much of a jerk you are."

"Baby."

She growled, fully defensive at the word he used. _"Don't."_

They remained silent, immensely annoyed at each other.

The woman swallowed a heavy lump in her throat, daring a look at her irritating lover's face. She wanted to stab him for being so inconsiderate, she wanted to choke him for being so... SO... _fucking_ Bruce Wayne.

She wanted to casterate him for doing this to her.

She snorted in anger and walked towards the man on the couch, dropping down next to him in a clumsy manner so he'd pull a muscle he already pulled beforehand. Bruce whined and readjusted his seating, the woman beside him stomped a foot up on the coffee table, exposing her leg fully due to the high slit of her dress.

_"I hate you,"_ she mumbled, deliberately resting her head on the man's injured shoulder with much force. He groaned and scrunched up his face in pain, heaving in a few breaths before ultimately moving his arm away and pulling the woman to his chest. It stung to do it, but held in his moans. He kissed the crown of her head. With his lips pressed on her hair, he replied, _"I know."_

She placed a hand on Bruce's toned abdomen, soothing both the aching man and herself.

"Promise me you'll say something before putting your stupid costume on."

Bruce rested his cheek on the woman's head, "Yes, ma'am."

_"Promise me."_

He chuckled slightly,_ "I promise."_

She blinked slowly at the reply, not finding enough comfort in his words. "How're the kids?"

"Alive."

_"Bruce,"_

"They're _fine._ Jason's eating chinese in his crappy apartment, Dick's doing the same at his, Damain's in the movie room, and Tim's definitely trying to sell him off on the internet."

She huffed at that. Somehow, she honestly found more comfort in that rather than his promise.

"I have to tell you something,"

Bruce hummed.

She licked her lips, "If I told you I didn't want you to go out at night so frequently, would you?"

"Honey, you know I _have_ to."

"Yeah, but... if... if I called you... because there was an emergency, would-wou... would you come as fast as you can?"

Bruce shifted and looked down at his lover, "Where is this coming from? Do you think I wouldn't? Do you think I'd even hesitate if there was something wrong?"

She pulled away from him and nodded, _"It's not that._ I..." she turned to her hands, "what I--" she gave a jagged huff, "You love the kids, don't you?"

Bruce chuckled, "No, I'd sell them to the devil for a single cornchip, that's half eaten and moldy."

She groaned out a chuckle and shoved him slightly.

"Baby, if it's the kids your worried about, stop. They can only be defeated if it's me they're sparring with."

She licked her lips, _"Baby..."_ she locked her gaze on him, "... that's what I'm worried about."

Bruce knit his brows in confusion. He for once wasn't able to follow the mind games his woman was playing.

"Bruce, I'm..." she held her breath, "pregnant."

Silence stayed between them for a while, until the woman decided to cut it off. "I don't... want this tiny human, _our unborn child,_ to _not_ have a father." She clenched her jaw and stroked the hair on the side of his head. "You're already greying," she whispered, "even the batman's days are numbered. And I... Bruce, I don't want you to lessen those numbers. I-I want--" but she couldn't continue because the tears streaming down her face became too violent on her part.

She held them in. She had decided a long time her crying noises were pathetic to the ears.

Bruce knit his brows and caught her in his arms as she started crumbling into repressed sobs.

"I don't want this kid to grow up without a father. I-" her breath caught in her throat, _"I don't wanna lose you."_

After a moment she pulled away. She cupped the man's cheeks in her clampy hands, "don't leave me..." she sucked in a breath and breathed out, _"don't leave us."_

Bruce was at a loss for words. All he could do was pull the woman back to his chest and heave deeply.

A long silence passed. The woman, who was settled in the crook of her lover's neck, kissed his skin and mumbled, _"Please say something."_

"...I don't know what to say."

She pulled away and presented her comsmetic smeared face to man. "About the baby... do you want it?"

Bruce's brow quirked up, "Honey, how could I not? It's... it's _our_ child, _it's you._ It's a piece of me and_ you,_ and it's _from_ you. How..." he let out a chuckle, "how could I _not_ want that?"

_"But?"_

He let out another chuckle, but of the nervous variety. How well this woman saw through his façade, he thought. Bruce gulped before answering, "But what if I'm not good enough."

She screwed her eyes shut and let out an airy chuckle through her nostrils, "Are you honestly asking me that?"

"I... I've never been... like, _a father,_ you know."

"Are you _shitting_ me right now?"

He sighed, "The kids were already programmed when I got them. They could eat by themselves, they went to school, they could walk, talk, flip the middle finger, and I could already beat them into shape, y'know."

She laughed and nodded in disapproval. Bruce found neither amusement nor reassurance from her reaction.

"Damian still had diapers when he was brought to the manor."

"Yeah, _and who changed him?"_

_"You_ changed him too."

"Only because you or Alfred weren't around."

"Darling, but you _did."_

Bruce kept silent for a moment, and so the woman rolled her eyes, "If you're thinking you'll be a bad father then let me tell you, you won't be one because you _aren't._

"You do everything you for the kids. _You_ are the person who shaped them, Bruce, and you may not see it, but they have a lot of heart." She fixes the tousled hair on the forehead of the man, "where do you think they get that from?"

"Baby girl--" _"Shhhh,_ enough of your kinks," she planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips, "just be here. The rest will come easy."


End file.
